The actions of skiing utilize many muscles which are not flexed or extended in ordinary day-to-day activities. Various devices have been developed to provide apparatus, which when used, attempt to cause the user to experience flexion or extension of muscles necessary for proper skiing motions. Many of these devices seek to simulate the movement of the skier actually wearing the skis. These devices suffer the disadvantages of bulkiness, complexity and lack of portability. Other devices, though not placing skis on the feet of the user, attempt to accomplish these purposes but again suffer the shortcomings of complexity and bulkiness.
The instant invention provides apparatus to strengthen the foot, ankle, knee and leg muscles that are involved in the twisting and tortional movements of snow skiing while providing apparatus which is readily portable, simple to use and requires no special boots or other equipment for use.